


Movie Mischief

by TigressJade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky watch The Nanny Diaries together, Teasing, The Nanny Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky watch the next movie on Steve's Must Watch List which is just happens to be The Nanny Diaries staring Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evans.  Bucky refuses to let the resemblance between the actors and his friends go without comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up re-watching The Nanny Diaries today after remembering that hilarious scene when Scarlett Johansson walks into an elevator where Chris Evan’s character is, wearing an adorably patriotic Betsy Ross costume. Chris Evans character couldn’t stop laughing for nearly 3-4 minutes and neither could I. 
> 
> Then I actually sat down and watched the rest of the film and re-evaluated it for myself. As I was doing so, I couldn’t help but think of what Steve and Bucky’s reaction to it might be. And that’s how this drabble was born. ;)

“The couple in this movie look an awful lot like you and Natasha. Should I be concerned?” Bucky asked casually as Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evans had their second meet-cute.

They were watching the 2007 movie “The Nanny Diaries”. It was one of the numerous updates Sam had added to Steve’s Must Watch list.

“What? No! I’m sure that’s not why Sam recommended it to us” Steve sputtered.

“Mmm…but you admit they do have an inarguable resemblance?”

“Maybe. I might have realized that sooner if this wasn’t _my_ first time watching it.”

Bucky grinned.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your secret crush on Scarlett Johansson.”

“Well thank god, I was worried it might compromise my oh so virtuous image” Steve replied dryly,

“You mean your very incredibly obviously gay image.”

“I’m bisexual, not gay. I just happen to be dating an extremely hot, exasperatingly annoying jackass of a guy right now.”

“ _Extremely_ hot am I?” Bucky prodded with a grin.

“Who may or may not have an obvious crush on Chris Evans that happens to be showing right now.”

Bucky snorted and turned a bit in an attempt to hide the way his face colored slightly in response.

“That was a low blow, Steve. Considering.”

“Considering…?”

“Considering the fact that he looks a bit like you.”

“Only a bit, Buck.” Steve admitted. ”He’s certainly a lot younger”

“Not to mention the way you reacted to Sebastian Stan when we watched Black Swan with Nat last weekend.”

Steve flushed bright red.

“It’s not the same thing!”

“Oh I think it is. You just can’t get enough of them blue-eyed, dark and handsome types, can ya punk?” Bucky countered, his eyes dancing with the laughter he’d barely held back.

“Still keeping all the stupid to yourself, I see.”

“I didn’t hear you say ‘no’.”

Steve muttered something unintelligible under his breath in reply and they went back to watching the movie.

After the credits started to roll, Bucky turned to him with a smirk.

“So what d’ya say ‘Harvard Hottie’, you want to go spend a few weeks at Tony’s house in the Hamptons? Maybe try and revive some of that movie magic?”

Steve smiled, eyes taking on a mischievous gleam.

“I say we leave Nat with a copy of that Betsy Ross costume before we go.”

Bucky’s stared at him for a minute, eyes wide in surprise.

Then he grinned.

“Twenty bucks says she blames Stark for it during the whole first week we’re gone.”

“Deal. Jarvis, how much of a head start can you give us?”

 _“Twelve hours at least”_ the AI informed them.

“Thanks. Can you let us know the moment she or Clint leave the Tower?”

 _“I will endeavor to give you sufficient time to escape, Captain Rogers”_ the AI replied with an amused lilt to his usual straight tone.

“Ready when you are Cap” Bucky reminded him with a suggestive smile and an exaggerated wink.

“Then let’s go complete our mission, Sergeant.” Steve answered, grinning back at him.

It took two weeks for Tony to finally make it off Natasha’s blacklist again, and even then it was actually Clint who found the dvd for “The Nanny Diaries” in Steve’s computer. By the time Natasha and Clint made it out to Tony’s mansion in California, the two super soldiers were already back on the east coast. Cambridge, MA to be more specific, taking in an actual tour of Harvard.


End file.
